peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 September 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-09-13 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Rough Trade has not sent him the Smiths Rank LP, because it hasn't reached the charts yet, so he plays the Big Stick record instead. Sessions *Stump #4. Recorded: 1988-08-14. Repeated: 03 October 1988 Tracklisting *Bob, Bob, Bob And Bob: What Do They Mean? (12" - A Loud) 808 *Soulmates: Jump It Up (v/a LP - Joe Gibbs & Friends - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan *Big Stick: Billy Jack Paddy Wack (12" - Crack 'N' Drag) Blast First @''' *Mr. Fingers: The Juice (v/a LP - Acid House) Jack Trax #''' *Stump: The Song Remains (session) *Bad Mutha Goose And The Brothers Grimm: One Man One Vote (12" - Be Somebody) Fable *Happy Hate Me Nots: Best Of Intentions (LP - Out) Waterfront *Hoghead: My Company (7") Waterhouse *Bo: The Wonder Of You (12" - The World's In Shreds: Volume 1) Shredder @''' *Misty In Roots: Wandering Wanderer (7" - Wandering Wanderer / Cry Out For Peace) People Unite *Birthday Party: (Sometimes) Pleasure Heads Must Burn (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Deanna (7") Mute *Stump: Thelma (session) *Nightcaps: Wild Cat (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 2) Link *That Petrol Emotion: Every Little Bit (LP - End Of The Millennium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *E.D.-209: Metre (12") Dun For Money *''(BBC Radio 1 FM trailer)'' *Mighty Sam: Nothing But the Truth (LP - Nothing But The Truth) Charly *Stump: Strayte 'N' Narrow (session) *New Order: Paradise (Remix) - [http://www.discogs.com/New-Order-True-Faith-Remix/release/539369 True Faith (Remix)] Factory Records Australasia '''& *M.C. La Kim: We Got The Funk (12") Tuff City @''' *CUD: Slack Time (12") Nightshift *A Guy Called Gerald: Rhapsody In Acid (12" - Voodoo Ray) Rham! '''@ *Mudhoney: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7" – Touch Me I'm Sick / Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More) Sub Pop &''' *Rakotozafy: O Zaza Ny Fandeha Diasa (LP - Valiha Malaza / Famous Valiha) Globe Style '''@ *Ranking Roger: Your Problems (LP - Radical Departure) I.R.S. *Stump: Seven Sisters (session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: When Big Joan Set Up (LP - Trout Mask Replica) Straight *Gregory Isaacs: Rough Neck (12") Greensleeves *Tracks marked &''' available on 'File 3 ' *Track marked '''# available on File 4 *Tracks marked @ available on 'File 5 ' File ;Name *1) 1CDR0021983_BD01-16.mp3 *2) 1CDR0021984_BD01-11.mp3 *3) john peel show tapes 7b 1988 *4) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017.mp3 *5) 1988-09-xx Peel Show LE018.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:59:26 *2) 0:59:15 *3) 46:34 (2:19-12:19) *4) 1:34:58 (check) *5) 1:35:26 (to 18:23) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter *4) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1988 Lee Tape 17. *5) Created from LE018 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1988 Lee Tape 18. ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3231/2) *3) Youtube *4) 5) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes